


Too Attached (Fraxus Drabble)

by fierypassionofgrell



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, Yaoi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierypassionofgrell/pseuds/fierypassionofgrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraxus (Freed x Laxus from Fairy Tail) Just a little drabble I wrote a while ago. Freed gets in a fight with Natsu resulting in Natsu telling Laxus that Freed has a crush on him! How does Laxus respond? Warnings: Yaoi, Flirting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Attached (Fraxus Drabble)

Freed and Laxus have know each other at Fairy Tail for a long time. Freed was always shy around Laxus. And one day when Freed happened to get beaten in a fight against Natsu because he called him gay. Freed knew that was true, after all, he was very attracted to Laxus, but Freed rather not Laxus to know that.

Freed tried to win against Natsu, but Natsu was more powerful, and nevertheless Freed came to the guild hall crying and blushing. Natsu had told the whole guild that Freed had a crush on Laxus.

Laxus walked over to Freed and asked him to go for a walk with him. Freed muttered a yes and they walked until they came to a beach.

Laxus asked Freed,"Hey kid, do you like me?"

Freed blushed until he was bright red. "Yes Laxus - san". Laxus then patted Freeds' soft hair and Freed stared at the sand.

"Laxus - san, don't intimidate my feelings."

Laxus grabbed his chin and pulled it gently so Freed's eyes met his. "Freed, I'm glad you feel the same way about me."

Freed stared in surprise. "You actually like me?"

"Of coarse, what is there not to like? Your'e cute, shy, and protective." Freed looked at the ground again. Hearing this from Laxus was making his heart pound. Laxus grabbed his chin again and instead of seeing eye to eye, Laxus kissed him. Freed suddenly let his instincts take over. He wrapped one arm around Laxus's waist and the other around his neck. Laxus gently set his hand on Freed's cheek and the other running through his soft green hair. When they broke apart, Laxus looked at Freed and said, "Don't tell anyone."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote a while ago. Enjoy!


End file.
